A Blacker Heart
by heavensblackcat
Summary: An experiment gone wrong created her "powers." Born to wonder alone she was taken in by a Healer of the Black Order, but she too has secerts. When other Exocists come to play. What could go wrong? Slight OCxLavi
1. Chapter 1

**Heavensblackcat: Hey this is my first -Man Fanfic so please be kind with your words constructive crutisum is nice but no flames please. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own -Man only my characters and plot._

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_He had seen her before; of course it was at a distance and she was a babe. The young circus performer danced around the fire dancers, her body weaving gracefully in and out of the red and orange flames. There were a few differences from the last time he saw her. _

_Her hair, once followed and twirled gracefully behind with every beautiful motion she made was shorter way short, a boy cut with some strands of hair reaching her chin. Her white clothes, resembling a clown's outfit, rang with her spins. He remembered a time where it had been black as night. A green amulet hung from her neck, radiating, in his senses with innocence. _

_White ballet slippers rang with bells as she backed hand spring over a bar of fire. _Looks just like her mother and sister_**.**__ He mused as he smiled grimly at the memory of the two deceased Noah's before him. How this girl survived without inheriting any of the Noah genes was beyond him. _It's a shame that she has to die_**.**__ He thought as he stood up and applauded the dancers with the crowd. _

_His eyes stayed on her as she walked away with the fire dancers dressed in black pants with a red or orange belt, depending on their rank. The Ring Leader announced a break and he followed the crowd out, his top hat staying above the crowd. _

_The dancer stretched and yawned, her sore muscles wincing slightly as her hand burned with pain that she had not noticed before. She pulled back the long white sleeve from over her hand, looking at the ugly looking burn that marred her slightly tan skin. The dancer blinked slowly, thinking that she must have strayed a little too close to one of the fire dancers during the performance. _

_She looked around making note of whether or not there were people around her. The camp where she and the other performers stayed at was empty probably enjoying themselves during the break. The same thing she should be doing right now. _

_Carefully she took the green amulet off her neck, dangling the emerald over her injured hand. "Innocence Activate." She said slowly with practiced ease. The emerald glowed, a calm green and soon the burned faded slowly and the pain subsided._

_The dancer grinned. "I am so good!" she squealed quietly, as she walked out from behind her small wagon. With her hands behind her head, the edges of her sleeves slapping smoothly against the small of her back. Bells' shrill shrieks were muffled as they were dragged against the dying grass on the ground. _

_"I see your back again." A man's voice said from behind her. Startled the dancer turned around, bells momentarily flying an inch off the ground. She gasped in surprise and hugged her best friend. _

_"You scared me." She pouted, her grey eyes narrowing in annoyance. _

_"Sorry," The young man said, rubbing the back of his short brown hair. "I just haven't seen you around lately. We all thought you quit but low and behold there she was on schedule." _

_The dancer gave a nervous giggle. "Sorry but things took longer this time." She said, lifting her arms up off the ground. Bells chanted merrily as they were lifted once again off the ground._

_The young man sighed, "One day I'm going to find out what you do." He declared. _

_The dancer gave a nervous giggle and hid her sad smile behind her sleeve. _I really hope it doesn't come to that, one day. _She thought but instead said, "Good luck with that." _

_"Will do," He said before waving goodbye and going back to his task. _

_"Will do," She repeated slowly before turning around face to face with-_

* * *

"Master Sarah, Master Sarah." A fourteen year old girl shook her master awake. The old lady opened her eyes, glaring at her young charge.

"Well what?" She asked her patience tiring in the charge's presence.

"Sorry," The young girl squeaked. "But one of the villagers requested your presence right away. I couldn't refuse him!" She said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah," The old woman said, getting up off the straw pallet that was loaned to her from one of the locals. Her back ached. She cursed in her mind. Is this what happened when one gets old? Of course! The old healer knows in her many plus years on this earth searching for a suitable apprentice for teaching the art of healing.

"Master, are you coming?" The fourteen year old asked, slipping a strand of medium length dark brown hair back.

Sarah grabbed her old wooden cane smacking it gently on the top of her apprentice's head. "Give an old woman a chance to move. I don't move as fast as you do now-a-days." Sarah moved a little faster out of the old cottage door and followed the apprentice down the long winding hill surrounded by pastures with faded green grass.

"I heard that in the next town over that a few Exorcists were there. Do you think that we should make a visit to see them, and have them deliver a message to Komui-San?" She inquired.

"No, if he wanted to see us he would do it by now." Sarah said, her gravelly voice sending out notes finality.

"But Master," She whined. "Its Komui-San if he hasn't cleaned out his desk yet then he hasn't gotten the letter we sent him."

The old lady nodded in agreement. "In a few weeks, Katrina will have her baby, after I safely deliver the babe then we will visit them, and only then not before." Sarah said her dull gray eyes nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, Master." The young girl said, "I heard we got a new member. I can't wait to meet him and see the others again! Even if only Kanda-Kun is there." She said excitedly before her voice shrinking an octave lower.

Sara laughed. "Don't get too excited. Komui will probably give us a load of work when we get back."

"I know, but it'll be good to see the others again! I can't wait to come home." The young girl bounded down the hill. Bouncing happily towards a cattle herder's house, "This way Master Sarah," She said before disappearing into the humble home.

The old healer sighed and murmured "Always the energetic one." Before she too, disappeared into the house.

* * *

**Heavensblackcat: Thank you for finishing this. Remember every Review is appertiated. Thank you!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavensblackcat: Welcome to chapter two of a Blacker Heart! I hoped you enjoyed the other chapter and this chapter! Please continue to read and review! All reveiws are apprecated!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Walking**

"It's too quiet." The apprentice said, her footsteps echoing off the walls of the cathedral. The temperature went down a few degrees. The young exorcist and her master could see their breaths.

The woman looked at her. "Stay at ready, we are only here to find the Finders."

"I understand." The girl nodded her head, mechanically. Her brown eyes beginning to morph into her Innocence, "Innocence activate." She murmured. Brown eyes changed to green and black. Her right pupil changed to a yellowish green cross. Her left darkened till the pupil became black while the iris became bright green.

"Do you see anything?" The old woman said as she slowly took the cord from around her neck. Bright emerald green glowed as it illuminated a few feet in front of them.

"Nothing, I see no body heat or _anything_ but us. There's nothing here." The girl said, eyes straining to see anything hidden. "Nothing is here. No insects or rodents, not even a signature of any activity in this place. This place is completely empty." The girl walked forward to the front of the church.

On a cloudless night the dirty streaked stained glass windows would tell stories of the Bible, but that was not tonight. Wind smashed against the windows, rattling them and making the old cathedral creak. The pictures on the ceiling and in the windows seemed to be watching them with every move. Red eyes appeared from the shadows only to fade away.

The old woman turned around quickly. "There is someone here." She told her apprentice. "Are you sure that you haven't missed something?" Her bright grey eyes glared at her apprentice.

"Not that I know of…" She trailed off as her innocence caught sight of the red eyes. Quickly she put herself in a fighting position, only to relax it when the red eyes faded. She laughed. "Master, I think I did miss something, a cat." She replied, smiling as she picked up a skinny black and white cat by the nape of its neck. "See there's nothing here."

Sarah sighed, "Then where are the Finders?" She asked, shaking her head at her apprentice. Sarah yawned and laid down on one of the dusty pew, dropping her cane to the ground in the process. Her innocence was wrapped around her hand, its bright light becoming duller until it was dark once more.

"Someone's coming," The younger said, her body tensing as the large oak doors to the church opened.

"Miss Cosette, Master Sarah, is anyone here?" A lady called as she stepped forward into the church.

Cosette sighed and giggled at her silliness. "Over here Finder-san. We're in the back." She called, her eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Thank God! We thought we had to go to HQ without you guys." The Finder said, her masculine hand holding onto Cosette's hand. The Finder's face was crying tears of relief.

"I'm sorry Finder-san. I thought Komui-san told you that we were going to meet you guys at the church." Cosette said, using her free hand to rub the back of her hand.

"No he didn't." The Finder said, her face beginning to contort in thought.

"Its fine, Finder-san," She replied, offhandedly. "If you will get the others, I think we'll stay here for the night."

"Of course Miss Cosette," She said letting go of Cosette's hand. "I'll go get the others." She turned to leave her tan uniform, beginning to blend in with the darkness.

"Oh, and Finder-san, please be careful. This town is too quiet for my taste." Cosette said, her eyes glowing with effort of seeing.

The Finder waved her hand and went to go find the others. The door slammed shut behind her.

Cosette shivered with cold, her body shaking with exhaustion, as she fell to her knees to the floor. Sarah looked at her apprentice with wary eyes.

The old lady sighed "I keep telling you not to over use it. Am I correct?" She asked, scolding the girl.

"Sorry," She laughed deactivation her innocence. An earthquake racked the building.

Sarah sat up and hurried out the door leaving her apprentice behind.

The apprentice blinked before running out the door. "Master, don't forget about me!" She yelled as she gave chase to the elder.

Explosions shook the center of the town as Akuma appeared in full force. Finders showed the villagers the safest route out of the disaster area. Laughter as the only two, level two Akuma appeared.

"Exorcists, why don't you come out and play?" Whined a cat-like-Akuma, she licked her bloody claws.

"Innocence Activate! Illusion Number Four, Hell's Fire!" Cosette yelled as purple fire erupted around her wrists. Her eyes glowed with the effort of her Innocence sending its power where it's needed. "Here, Akuma, I'll play with you." Cosette said, sending a flaming punch towards the Akuma.

The Akuma laughed, dodged, and then coughed sending a hairball of dark matter towards her. It exploded as Cosette dodges. "I don't know whether to be disgusted or laugh." Cosette said as she dodged another hairball. "On second thought, I think I'm disgusted."

Cosette kept dodging the hairballs. Cosette fakes to the right and comes to the Akuma's left side. The Akuma sees this and smashes her paw into Cosette, making the girl hit the wall behind her.

The Illusion quickly disappeared as she saw spots in front of her eyes. The Akuma cackled as she got ready to spit up another hairball. _This will be the end of another Exorcist by my hands this time!_ She thought excitedly.

"Hiban!" said a far off voice, as the apprentice begins to black out.


End file.
